


Did You Do Something To The Stew?

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Post-episode Malec ficlets - 3a [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Episode 3x03, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Why happened after Maryse left the family dinner?





	Did You Do Something To The Stew?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my ficlet for episode 3x03! Hope you guys like it.

Alec followed Magnus into the living room after Maryse closed the door behind her, a whole variety of emotions swarming through his mind. The dinner definitely went better than he expected, but it ended with him feeling a little uneasy; his mother was getting de-runed while his father was just getting sent to a different Institute? How was that just? On one hand, he knew that the things his parents have done in the past weren’t anything close to admirable, on the other, he thought that they would at least get the same punishment if anything.

“Alexander? Earth to Alexander!” Magnus said while waving his hand in front of his face, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, Magnus. Were you trying to ask me something?”

“I was just gonna ask you if you were going to help me clean up. We have a whole pot full of left overs to wrap up, so…” Magnus said, raising his eyebrow at him.

“Of course I’ll help. Sorry, I just got a little lost in my thoughts, I guess,” Alec said apologetically.

“No need to be sorry; it's totally understandable. This was a very interesting night, indeed,” Magnus said.

The two of them started clearing the table of the dishes and utensils, and placed them in the sink to be washed. As Magnus was rinsing off the dishes to put them in the dishwasher, Alec grabbed the pot of stew from off the stove, and brought it over to the kitchen counter.

“So, did you really think that the stew tasted good? ‘Cuz my mother seemed surprised by the way that it tasted,” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Of course, darling, it was delicious,” Magnus replied, his voice an octave higher than it usually is, and his fingers twiddling with his ear cuff.

Alec immediately got suspicious; twiddling with his ear cuff is one of Magnus’ tells.

“Magnus? Did you do something to my stew?”

“Okay, yes! I admit it,” Magnus said, throwing his hands up in surrender, though he started smiling a smile that lit up his face.

“What! Why?”

“You know I love you, Alexander, but you and your sister should stay as far away from a kitchen as possible. I admit that your cooking is a little better than Isabelle’s, but I’m not gonna lie; that stew was a little hard to keep down.”

Alec felt his face heat up, and let out a frustrated huff. “Well, you could've at least told me to make it less awkward,” Alec said glaring at him, but it had no heat behind it.

Magnus shrugged, and smiled that adorable smile of his.

“It’s too late now.”

Alec chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ smiling lips, which made him smile even brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hope this turned out ok. I wasn't too sure about this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr on @mattdaddorkio, and @gracietheshadowwriter where you can send me prompts.
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!! (And scream because I'm both anxious and excited for 3x04 kekdkskdmdk)


End file.
